nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Ban
Background Information Age 1 - 8 The fact that Ban was able to walk with ease before the age of 1 by simply watching everyone around him standing up, sitting down and wandering about the confines of his home, is something that should be acknowledged. As a 1 year old, Ban's parents noticed that he was capable of learning things at a much faster rate than the other children his age, so they took advantage of this and began to teach him the very basics. Before reaching the age of 2, Ban had already been able communicate with simple words to his parents and caretakers. "Hungry." "Thirsty." "Love." Although Ban didn't fully comprehend what exactly those words meant, he knew that if he told his parents or whoever was taking care of him, they would give him food, water, or play with him. During the ages of 3 and 5, Ban's intelligence spiked. He started to learn how to jog, sprint and jump with the help of his father. Although it may seem small, Ban's father was teaching Ban how to sprint on cue like a track star and jump on spaced out rocks in a river. Ban's mother was also teaching him about colors and numbers. Ban was able to count up to 100 by 2's, 5's, and 10's by the age of 4. Once Ban was 5 he was learning the basics of adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing from his mother and was also being taught philosophy by his mother. His father was teaching him how to swim and also showing him basic survival skills when in the wild like starting fires, filtering water, making a fishing net and various types of knots. Ban was capable of setting up a tent in under 10 minutes by the age of 6 without the assistance of an adult. Everyone was astonished by how much Ban was able to do at such a young age, but things were only getting started. Ban's father was starting to teach him the ropes in basic hand to hand combat and self-defense, while his mother was starting to implement the teaching of chakra to him, alongside all the basic subjects. The day Ban joined the Academy, everyone made sure to tell their children to try and become Ban's friend, but Ban didn't really grow up with much friends, so he shunned them out of his Academy years and focused solely on his studies. It was like growing up all over again, just with much more advanced subjects. Age 9 - 11 The first year at the Academy was pretty easy, we didn't know anybody and didn't really bother to get to know anyone that we didn't grow up with. Slowly little social groups were being made and Ban didn't really bother to try and fit into any of them. Entering his second year of the Academy at the age of 9 was pretty rough. Ban was now exposed to other children that were either on par with him in skill and intelligence or just barely below him, so he wasn't the only shining star in his class anymore, but this wasn't a bad thing. During this time, the brightest and top students formed their own group and shared their knowledge with one another, helping each other with any difficulties they had and Ban began to start analyzing them. This was the beginning of his creepy habit of stalking people, even though it seemed perfectly normal to Ban. There was a strange student in Ban's class who stood out among the whole bunch, simply because of his scaly pale skin and Ban was quite curious about him. He would stalk him from the trees, watching him shed his skin and swiftly do away with pesky rodents that lurked within the forest. It was the strangest thing, but Ban couldn't get enough of it. Ban recorded many thing about his classmate, ranging from his obsession with power to how his tongue was able to detect things within the air like a serpent's tongue. Although Ban has yet to met another person similar to him, he already knows more about him than his classmates sitting. With Ban's mind set on graduating top of his class, he is determined to master all techniques and acquire knowledge that the Academy isn't teaching in its course. With the assistance of his father, Ban was able to learn the very basics of the jutsu he needed to perform during his finals at the Academy, with that knowledge he began training himself and was surely able to perfect each jutsu to the best of his current ability. His mother eased him into the complicated subject of sealing, also know as Fuinjutsu. This was by far the most interesting thing he has learned so far, besides Genjutsu. The fact that you can take multiple objects of varying sizes and weight, and seal them within scrolls and even begin capable of traveling through another dimension was something he truly wanted to master. Namikaze Minato was a name that came up a lot while his mother taught him about traveling through space and time. Although he didn't have access to much information on space and time travel, he didn't lose hope in one day learning how to perform such a jutsu like Minato. Before his final year began, Ban had already perfected each jutsu to the best of his current ability and was confident he would pass with flying colors. Now he has more time on his hands to study his classmates and prepare himself for what is to come in the future, as well as focusing on his clan and their jutsu. Being able to manipulate someone or an object by merely linking shadows, was an amazing concept and something Ban couldn't wait to perform. It's the final year of the Academy and Ban is by far the most prepare student within the class. During this time, Ban was starting to really get into the traditions of his clan and learning all he could about its history, clan heads, and its jutsu. Ban wore his hair in a tiny bun and was always messing around with lights and fire, trying manipulate the light in a way to increase the length of his shadow like Nara Shikamaru. His sensei was proud to see him really practicing what his clan was about and always tried to help him when he could. The year went by pretty quick and not much really happened. Everyone had their group of friends and Ban was there in the surroundings, analyzing and jotting down notes. During his final exam, Ban performed every technique flawlessly and received his forehead protector and proof of achievement. Ban's life as a ninja is just about to begin and he is looking forward to meeting his sensei and teammates, to study them of course. Personality Academy Student Ban is a very curious individual. He always has his nose under a rock that he shouldn't be snooping under. The world is filled with many mysteries and Ban is determined to set out and discover each and every one of those mysteries that lie beneath the bottom of a stone. He is also quite inventive, always putting things together and tearing them apart to try and rebuild it in a more efficient and effective way. Ban always has his mind set on a specific goal, whether it be to become a Kage or master a skill, he is always striving to achieve something. He likes to keep everything organized as well, simply because that is a more efficient way of having things laid out, to avoid complications and confusions. Ban can last quite a while without really having to socialize with anyone, being an only child has made him quite the "loner", but this helps him do what he needs to do without having to really worry about having friends. He doesn't really need to have any friends, but he can't help but make some throughout his life. Ban has the tendency to sometimes not express any emotion towards others and tends to analyze every single detail about the people he encounters, but there are moments where he will express some form of emotion. There will never be a moment where you will find Ban losing his cool under pressure, he will always remain calm, regardless of the situation he is in. Ban is always confident in everything that he does and doesn't regret anything he does, but he will sometimes reflect on the past to see if he could've done sometime in a more effective way. Genin That curious nature that defined Ban as a child has evolved into a desire to further understand why people do the things that they do and have a better understanding of who he is as an individual. Not only does he pay close attention to those around him, but also to himself and how his actions affect the things around him. Everyday he attempts to improve himself for the better, even if it means going through something he doesn't have a good understanding of. For instance, being social. Growing up as an only child, Ban has become quite comfortable with being alone and is very distant when meeting new people, but he's slowly beginning to realize that this life he's living requires one to make create bonds. Slowly, but surely, Ban has taken steps to better himself in this aspect of his life. There also hasn't been much of a change in Ban expressing his emotions out in public, but there have been certain situations in which Ban has experienced the overwhelming power emotion has over the mind and body. These experiences with his emotions have caused him to slowly stray away from his calm and collected demeanor. Chunin As Ban slowly tears down the social barriers he has constructed to distance himself from having to waste his time making friends and engaging in small-talk, he's become a much more sociable. But hints of his old self still linger around; lack of expressing his emotions. Although Ban strives to change who he is in hopes of becoming a better/improved version of his old self, he still finds comfort in retreating to his old habits of isolating himself from society and just being alone with his thoughts and memories. Those close to Ban often worry that the lack of friends and the time he spends secluded from society is doing more harm than good. On the contrary, it helps him reflect and gain a better understanding of who he is as an individual. Behavior Academy Student Being a very curious and analytical person, Ban is always outside searching for things and trying to understand the world that he lives in. You'll never find Ban just simply doing nothing, he is always out on an "adventure" to gain more knowledge and on journeys to improve himself physically and mentally. One thing you can notice him doing when in the village is analyzing the people around him, jotting down their every movement and reactions in his journals or mentally. Most of the time though, Ban is by himself and if you manage to catch him while he is doing nothing, he's usually resting from injuries or just taking a moment out to escape and reflect on events that have occurred to him. Chunin Much of Ban's behavior has remained the same as he moved into a new chapter of his life, but there are noticeable changes in certain aspects of his behavior. That studious nature that innately flows through every member of the Nara clan is much more prominent than before. Ban has dedicated a majority of this time to studying various techniques and jutsu that have littered the known world, but reading books would only get him so far. He had to put into practice everything he was reading and learning, that was the only way for him to really say he's learned. Ban would take a break from his journey of self-improvement every once in a while he'd revert back to an exaggerated version of his old self; avoiding all social situations by isolating himself from society as a means to reflect on what has occurred in the previous days, but even then he's training himself mentally. His lack of social skills have improved significantly since the say he joined the Academy. Although among his peers Ban hasn't formed any healthy bonds, he has managed to form a connection between those he frequently interacts with, such as Fumetsu, his rival; this bond he's formed with Fumetsu is one of the driving forces for Ban's desire to improve. Nindo N/A Summoning N/A Classification Sensor Type Medical-nin Weapon of Choice Wire Strings Strengths Above Average Learning Speed Exceptional Intelligence Exceptional Chakra Manipulation Weaknesses Below Average Strength Below Average Speed Below Average Jujutsu Weapon Inventory Kunai (2 P): 8 Shuriken (1.5 P): 6 Senbon (1 P): 0 Spikes (0.5P): 0 Small Scrolls (3 P): 1 *First Aid Kit Medium Scrolls (4 P): 0 Large Scrolls (5 P): 0 Smoke Bombs (3 P) (Max 3): 3 Flash Bombs (4 P) (Max 2): 2 Exploding Tags (2 P) (Max 20): 5 Swords (6 P) (Max 7): 1 *Tanto: Ban's tanto spans the length of 12 inches. 10 inches of the blade is double edged and the remaining 2 inches comes to a strong point. The blade is composed of a chakra-sensitive variant of steel; allowing Ban to channel his chakra throughout the blade with ease. A softwood, Aspen, was used to craft the handle of the tanto. Other Weapons (5 P): 1 *Wire Strings Total: 66 P / 60 P (+ 15 P) Charts Strength Speed Armor Roleplaying Library Genin *Bandit Trouble - November 6, 2014 (Mission) *Fix A Block In The Sewers - November 7, 2014 (Mission) *Aisu vs Ban - November 9, 2014 (0W-0D-1L) (Spar) *Shadow Paralysis Training - November 10, 2014 (Training) *Fumetsu vs Ban - November 15, 2014 (0W-0D-2L) (Spar) The Summoning Arc *Team 4: Battle Royale - December 9, 2014 (Spar) *Collecting Ingredients - January 29, 2015 (Mission) *Bandit Trouble #2 - April 6, 2015 (Mission) *Ramen Amongst Strangers - April 7, 2015 (Casual) *Pirate Trouble - April 8, 2015 (Mission) *Catch The Fish - April 9, 2015 (Mission) *Ban vs Sora - April 21, 2015 (1W-0D-2L) (Spar) *The Window To The Soul - June 07, 2015 (Casual) *Ban: Lending The Hospital A Hand - 07/20/15 (Mission) The Chunin Exams Arc *Ban: Child Care Trouble - 01/21/16 (Mission) *Ban and Fumetsu: Collecting Toads - 01/23/16 (Mission) *Ban and Yusugi: Child Care Trouble - 01/24/16 (Mission) *Chunin Exams 202 **Chunin Exams 202 Match #3: Kaguya Fumetsu vs Nara Ban - 02/14/16 (1W-0D-3L) (Event) Chunin *Ban and Fumetsu: Search and Rescue - 02/28/2016 (Mission) *Yamanaka Akatori's Memorial Service - 03/04/2016 (Event) *Seishi Festival 202 **Seishi Festival 202: Numb Hatred - 07/02/2016 (Event) *Ban: Visit The Academy - 09/06/16 (Mission) *Ban: Assassination of Fuma Kazama - 09/22/16 (Mission) Approved by Kagato - November 6, 2014 Category:Character Category:Character Profile